


Contour

by theleaveswant



Category: Misfits
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Superpowers, Tropes, Wingfic, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisha's fed up with her new power; Kelly isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contour

**Author's Note:**

> Contains profanity and ableist language, mild by Misfits standards. For a prompt at Female Characters Trope Fest 2012.

Alisha groans as she eases the massive but constricting overcoat off her back, releasing the rumpled wings trapped underneath it. She sighs and Kelly has to duck to avoid getting a face full of feathers as Alisha splays them out, her awesome wingspan nearly filling the small apartment and her black-tipped remiges brushing the cobwebs from the ceiling as she rolls her head from side to side, cracking her neck.

“Fuck it, I can't do this anymore,” Alisha says as she sits down on a stool in the middle of the room, folding her wings back in as comfortably as she can.

“Can't do what?” Kelly asks, picking up her coat and throwing it over the back of a threadbare recliner.

“The bloody wing thing, what d'you think? I'm sick of staggering around like a hunchback under the weight of them—not to mention the itch.” She reaches up to massage her shoulders and pluck at the tufts of down growing out of her back between the wings themselves. “I should have known there'd be a fucking catch. Nobody just gives away a useful-sounding power like flight unless there's some sort of catch.”

“Yeah, well.” Kelly shrugs. “What're you gonna do?”

“I'm going to go sell it back, get something else. I don't even care if it's the ability to turn all yogurt strawberry-flavoured or shit, I need a change. Let some other poor sucker drag these stupid things around for a while.”

“That's too bad,” Kelly says, stepping in behind Alisha, between her wings, and running her fingertips lightly along the hazy line where feathers give way to skin. “I kind of like 'em.”

Alisha shivers and turns her head around to look up at Kelly, blinking her wide eyes coyly. “Well, I didn't say I was leaving right now.”


End file.
